


The First Dance

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: It's time for Alec and Magnus' first dance as a married couple, but Alec doesn't know how to dance





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Still living in the happy Malec wedding bubble. The song I was listening when I wrote this was Ruelle's I Get to Love You, so if that's your jam you could try listening that while you read this :)

Magnus hears the first notes of the soft piano music and smiles, although it’s the same smile that hasn’t left his features since this morning when he woke up knowing that today was the day he was going to marry Alexander. He looks Alec in the eyes and next to love and happiness he can see a hint of nerves seeping in, Alec’s bottom lip caught between his teeth in worry.

“You okay?” Magnus whispers, words meant only for them and not for the people gathered around the dance floor. Magnus takes Alec’s hands in his and squeezes them in comfort and silent encouragement.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Alec confesses softly, his eyes dropping to their joint hands. “Izzy tried to teach me last night but at the end of the night she said that you won’t care if I know how to dance or not, which makes me think I didn’t really learn anything.”

“Your sister was right,” Magnus says, brushing Alec’s knuckles. “You don’t have to perfect every skill you try to learn, love.”

Alec doesn’t say anything so Magnus guides Alec’s hands to his shoulders, moving his own to Alec’s waist.

“Just follow my lead,” Magnus whispers and starts to sway to the music. 

Magnus can see the shift in Alec’s expression just as well as he can feel it in his body when Alec relaxes to the movement and gently pulls Magnus closer. Magnus closes his eyes as he rests his chin on Alec’s shoulder, his cheek resting lightly against Alec’s.

“See, I knew you would be perfect,” Magnus whispers to his ear and he can feel Alec smile.

It’s a dance that doesn’t require much thinking, they are swaying in their embrace, moving in slow circles. The technique is simple, but it’s still one of the best dances Magnus has ever had, purely because he is dancing with his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is a series now,,, I have at least one more wedding themed idea for a short fic, but if you have anything you would love to read I'll happily take requests :)


End file.
